The present invention relates to container storage implementation, and more specifically, this invention relates to increasing container storage data awareness by block storage.
Software package services such as containers are a popular way to deploy and run services and applications. A block storage system may be used to provide needed storage for hosts implementing software package service provider. However, currently, the block storage system may not be aware of the structural representation of image layer data that is utilized within the host system. This may make operations such as migration, recovery, and optimization difficult, as they may need to be implemented utilizing a logical volume manager (LVM) located on the host system. Additionally, the image layer data of a first host may not be shared with a different host in a data center.